Death Has A Shadow
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Someone dies but they are still with us in this world
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Currently watching The Simpsons Marathon' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Death has a Shadow

It was nighttime at Mercy. Everyone was sleeping. Crickets chirped and owl hooted. But there was something that would come out of this darkness. On the outskirts of Canada, close to where Mercy was, there was this house with an observatory.

In the observatory, we see a telescope pointing straight to the sky and inside of the place was all white. A person sat in his chair as he was looking at the stars. His name was Dr. Jekyll. He was a local scientist in Canada.

He wore a night gown and slippers and was a man of 50 years but he looked great for his age. As he looked into the stars, he grumbled to himself and then slouched back and rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe I should go to sleep… I'm not gonna find anything here."

He then started to make his way to the door. As he did he heard the dread sound of thumping. He turned and saw nothing. He then turned to the door but kept hearing the thumping.

"The hell is that?" He asked himself. He then walked over to his telescope and then almost fell over in pain as he grabbed his heart.

"GAHH!" He yelled as he fell to both knees. He then heard the thumping even louder now and then he collapsed on the floor not moving.

We see a bird's eye view of him on the floor and we see a shot of him next to a wall. His body casted a shadow and then the shadow started to move as he body stayed still.

It broke off from the body and we see a black shadow that's in a silhouette of a small man. It moved across the walls as it then left the observatory and out into the world.

It started to cast shadows of itself on trees and the floors. It then made its way to a sign as it casted it presence on it and then left. The sign had said, "Welcome to Mercy…"

It's now morning and we see the Grim Reaper at the observatory with Saul and Claudette. Grim was measuring the body and waited for the soul to come out. Saul and Claudette waited impatiently.

"Can we hurry this up?" Claudette said as she tapped her foot.

"Shut up! I have to do this. It's me job!" Grim shouted at her as he took his scythe and started to twirl it on the body.

"Watcha doing?" Saul asked as he was on the chair next to the telescope.

"Trying to see if the soul can come out. Sometimes people are stubborn when they die."

"That's why I'm living until the end of time!" Claudette said with confidence.

"We'll see about that…" Grim mumbled as he looked at his scythe. He knew she was going to die somehow, but he had to wait for Gray to do it.

"Looks like the soul left before I can get to it. I hate it when this happens… usually the soul stays in the body for at least a couple of years."

"What are we gonna do?"

"It's probably still here, just hiding. I can use my scythe to track it."

He flipped a switch on the scythe and it glowed green. It then started to fly on its own. Grim rode the scythe like one of the brooms from Harry Potter.

"Get on…"

The two got on the back and they then flew off.


	3. Dead or Alive

Humphrey woke up with a yawn as he scratched his back. He then got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. He then started to wash his face and when he got up from the sink and went to the towel, he felt something touch his back.

He looked over and saw no one. He shrugged and went to take a shower. Kate then woke up second as she heard the running water. She stretched and got out of bed. Kate went over to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth.

She then felt something touch her. She turned and saw no one. She got scared for a second. She then called for Humphrey who was in the bathroom with her taking a shower.

"Humphrey?"

"Yeah?" He called out.

"Did you touch me?"

"Only during our naughty time Kate…"

Kate sucked her teeth and looked annoyed. "No, I mean now..."

"No…."

"I could've sworn…" She looked up and saw the mirror was fogged up. She then proceeded to finish brushing her teeth. When she spits and rinse, she looked up in the mirror and screamed.

"AHH!"

"What happened?!" Humphrey yelled as he opened the curtain a bit to see what she screamed at. Kate pointed to the mirror.

On the mirror, it spelled out, "Help me". Humphrey and Kate looked at each other and they couldn't describe what that meant.

Back with Grim and the two teens, we see them flying through Mercy on the scythe. They then stopped at the mayor's office. They got off and walked over to it.

"You think it's here?" Saul asked.

"There's no soul alive or dead that can run from the Grim Reaper, mon…"

"Except me…" Claudette said in a sing song voice. Grim looked at her in hate.

"Don't start with me child..."

They entered the building and saw not that many guards there. Of course of what happened, they won't be coming back.

They then entered the office where they saw Eve and Tony doing paperwork. They looked up and they cowered in fear.

"No! No more supernatural business! Get out of here you two and take HIM with you." Tony said clearly angry.

"It's nothing that bad. We have reason to believe that there's a harmless spirit in the town and we just want Grim here to take him away…"

Eve looked at him and back at the two. She didn't like this one bit. There was no such thing as a "Harmless" spirit.

"If you get it out of here in a timely and order filled way, then I guess you can sweep this town."

"Great, first we start to sweep this place."

They then started to sweep. But it wasn't over in the mayor's building… it was asking for help around town.


	4. Ghost Problems

Humphrey and Kate sat on the bed trying to comprehend what they just saw. They didn't do it and they couldn't think of anyone who could've done it… except…

"We're being haunted…." Humphrey blurted out.

Kate turned to him and for once, she agreed.

"You're right. Haunted by a ghost that needs help… How are we going to help a ghost?"

"If only we had a person who specializes in monster hunting and lived near us…" Humphrey thought out loud. They then heard the door open. It was Wayne.

"Your door was open…" He said as he a had a beer in his hand. "Also, I raided your fridge. Now I'm gonna hunt monsters…"

He then left. Humphrey and Kate still sat there thinking. They didn't even realize him. They then thought of the person to help. They then walked outside and saw Hutch talking to Wayne. They went up and started to talk to each other as they walked.

"Do you think he can help?" Kate asked.

"Trust me, he's been through many adventures…"

"Hi guys!" Wayne said as they completely ignored him and went to Hutch.

"Hutch we have a ghost problem…"

"Um, excuse me?" Wayne said as they turned.

"Yes?"

"Monster hunter here…." Wayne told them.

"Oh right… you also do that. Anyway, we got a ghost problem."

"What kind of ghost? Harmless?"

"It's probably harmless. But if it's not, you can kill it."

Wayne fist pumped as he got excited. "Yes!" He then took out a laser pistol and cocked it. "Let's hunt some baddies..."

Saul and Claudette were outside with Grim as they couldn't find any sign of the ghost. They looked through almost every house, building and establishment, but couldn't find it.

"I don't think we can find it." Saul said dejected.

"It probably left this place."

"I can still feel it mon. It's somewhere here…" he said as he grasped his scythe and said that ominously.

"Hey look! It's my dad!" Saul said as he pointed in the direction they wanted him to see.

It was Hutch with Humphrey, Kate, and Wayne. The two teens then ran over to them and Grim sighed as he dragged himself over there.

"DAD!" Saul said as Hutch turned. They both hugged as Claudette hugged her parents. Grim made it and looked at Wayne.

"Hello, Grim… Kill any innocent souls today?" Wayne asked as he smiled.

"You know it! It's me job…" Grim said as he chuckled. "So what are you looking for?"

"Ghosts." Hutch answered.

"I think we can be of assistance. We're looking for ghosts too."

"Of course you are! You're Death!"

"Then why are you looking for ghosts?" Grim asked as he scratched his head.

"One of the ghost wrote something on their mirror." Wayne motioned to Humphrey and Kate.

Grim looked at the house they were at. "Let's go in then..."

As he said that, everyone went in.


	5. Broken Fuses and Shadow People

When they got in the house it was dark. They were confused by this.

"Why's it dark in here?" Hutch asked.

"The fuse must've broke."

"Here I got this…" Grim said as he flipped a switch on his scythe and it glowed like a flashlight. He pointed it in front of him.

That is, until the person in front of him, Saul, cried out.

"Ow… the light just burned my eyes." He said as he looked away and covered his eyes.

"Sorry." He was about to put it away from him but then saw something. "Wait you see that?"

"What?" Saul turned and saw his shadow. "It's my shadow. So?"

"No I saw it do something."

"Yeah cause I moved. I don't get where we're going…."

"Saul, shut up. Stop moving."

"Don't tell me to…" 

"Saul!" Everyone said as he stopped moving. He grumbled under his breath.

Then everyone saw it. The shadow that Saul casted started to move on its own and he wasn't moving. Grimm stepped forward and hit a switch on his scythe. It created a vacuum like suction that caught ghosts and entities.

It sucked the shadow into the blade and it was now caught in it. Grim looked at the blade as it was in there. We see a shadow like figure moving around erratically in the blade.

"Is that the ghost?" Kate asked.

"No… it's his shadow…"

"Whose shadow?"

"There was this man that died and he left this shadow behind. This only happened every hundred years."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to set it free…"

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"You have no idea what that could do!" Wayne yelled. "Let me have the shadow."

Grim gave him the scythe. Wayne looked at the shadow and was mesmerized by this thing. He felt sad for it. He then touched the blade.

We and everyone sees that the shadow coursed through Wayne. Wayne then touched the wall and with the light that the scythe made it go on the edge of the light like a floor for it to stand on.

"Wayne?! What are you doing?!" Grim yelled. "Put it back!"

"Thanks you for setting me free…" The shadow spoke. Everyone backed away. They didn't expect this to happen.

"Y-you speak?" Claudette asked.


	6. The Stars

"Of course I speak! You think that all shadows don't speak?"

Everyone mumbled as the shadow sighed.

"I speak, and there's nothing to be afraid of. I just want to do one thing."

"You're not gonna kill someone, are you?"

"No, no, no. I… well it's a dumb dream…"

"Tell us." Saul told the shadow.

"Well… I've always wanted to be with the stars."

"Well that's a problem because stars are usually picked when you do something for society…" Wayne started, but the shadow interrupted.

"I don't mean that! Let's go outside." The shadow moved out of the light and outside.

When everyone else got outside, they looked at their feet and saw the shadow on the was getting dark out. The shadow pointed up and said this.

"Those stars!" Everyone looked up and saw the stars were coming out. Wayne then realized what he meant.

"Stars! Not celebrities."

"I wanna be with them but as you can see I'm down here."

Grim then spoke up. "I can help you get there." The shadow gasped and clasped his hands together.

"You'd do that for me?"

"It's the least I could do…"

Grimm took the scythe from Wayne and he sucked the shadow up. He pointed to the sky. He shot the shadow like a gun into the sky and then we hear a voice.

"THAAAANKS!" The shadow aid as it was shot into the sky and joined the stars of the sky and he himself turned into stars. Multiple stars glowed in the sky.

Everyone looked in wonder and amazement. They couldn't describe this feeling of good feeling they had.

"You might trust me now, huh, Grimm?" Wayne said.

"I might…" Grim said as he looked at him and then he felt something. He felt that he belonged here.

He didn't want to leave. These mortals and immortals, no matter how enraging they can be, they treated him right. Kate looked at Grim and then at Humphrey and whispered to him.

"You think he's changing his mind?" She asked him. Humphrey looked at him and saw that he was smiling as if he knew how good he has it here.

"We can always ask him."

Kate looked at him and said this.

"I want to wait until we know for sure." They both smiled and kissed.

 _ **Hhfpo ficf mnb Tmthsvfpxoe**_


End file.
